Kickin' it Like for the one who
by FyrePhoenix16
Summary: Kim does a like for the one who... Stacy/Eddie, Grace/Jerry, Kim/Jack


**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the temporary hiatus, been going though some crap recently, but I'm back now! This ONE-SHOT came to me in the middle of my Latin Exam that I did today, and was written in all of about two hours, so it's kinda meh…**

**And, oh yeah: This is a late birthday present for TimeMissy **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Facebook, or The Lucky One…**

Kickin' it: Like for the one who…

**Kim Crawford **to **Jack Anderson: **Since when did **you** get Facebook?

**Jack Anderson: **Since earlier to today, when you made me one? :P

**Kim Crawford: **Oh Yeah… :D

**Milton Krupnick **is now in a relationship with **Julie Hetwith**

**Kim Crawford: **Awww!

_(Milton Krupnick and three other friends like this)_

**Kim Crawford: **Haven't done this in a while, so… Like for the one who!

_(Jack Anderson, Eddie Jones, and 26 other friends like this)_

**Kim Crawford **to **Eddie Jones: **

The one who:

-Is hilariously clumsy!

-Always does things for fun!

-Is **Jerry** and **Milton**'s Partner in crime

-Like's Marge's cooking?

-Eats anything

-Everyone loves

-Is dating one of my best friends…

**Kim Crawford **to **Milton Krupnick**

The one who…

-Is freakishly clever -_-

-I kissed once… :S

-Has a funny British accent

-Can't cook :D

-I love

-Really doesn't understand girls…

**Milton Krupnick: **Gaahhh! Don't remind me! Jerry said that meant kissing!

_(Jerry Martinez and Kim Crawford like this)_

**Julie Hetwith: **Just ignore them Milton, are you coming round later? ;)

**Milton Krupnick: **You betcha! ;)

**Jack Anderson: **Okay… but I swear you guys haven't even kissed yet!

_(Kim Crawford, Rudy Wilson and 14 other people like this)_

**Milton Krupnick: **To study, you dirty-minded people!

**Kim Crawford **to **Julie Hetwith:**

The one who…

-Tries to do all these wacky experiments to prove I'm in love with **Jack**…

-Is dating Milton

-Is soooooo funny!

-Threatened to hurt me :P

-Is really pretty

-I forced to get Facebook :L

-Is now obsessed with Facebook

-I love

**Jack Anderson: **Oooo, what did the results say?

**Julie Hetwith: **Well…

**Jack Anderson: **Yeah…

**Julie Hetwith: **Not saying! :D

**Jack Anderson: **D:

**Kim Crawford **to **Grace Jackson:**

The one who…

-Is my best girlfriend

-Is dating one of my best friends…

-Has the best fashion sense ever!

-I see everyday

-I went to see "The Lucky One" with

-I couldn't live without

-Is on the cheer squad with me

-I lovelovelove!

**Grace Jackson:** Ohmigosh, the Lucky One! I couldn't stop laughing at Stacy's comments about the boys! Who knew she liked Eddie?

**Kim Crawford:** You can't talk, you're dating Jerry!

**Grace Jackson: **:P

**Grace Jackson: **Wait, who am I dating?

**Kim Crawford **to **Jerry Martinez:**

The one who…

-Is dating **Grace**…

-Is an amazing dancer!

-Is really good at art and guitar!

-Keeps drawing Penguins on my English book :D

-Everyone loves

**Grace Jackson: **Hey, wait a minute, I'm not dating Jerry! I may have told you I liked him, but I'm not going out with him… yet

**Grace Jackson: **Oh, crap… That wasn't chat, was it?

**Jerry Martinez: **Nope. Hey, Grace? D'you wanna go out sometime?

**Jerry Martinez **and **Grace Jackson **are now in a relationship.

**Kim Crawford: ***rolls eyes*

**Kim Crawford **to **Rudy Wilson:**

The one who…

-I didn't know could actually work a computer?

-I beat in karate on a daily basis

-Still needs to give me a black belt…

-Waxes his back…

-Takes Tip-Tip on walks

-I love

**Rudy Wilson: **I do not wax my back!

**Kim Crawford: **Um, yeah you do… you asked my for some waxing strips yesterday…  
**Rudy Wilson: **Hey, that was for my chest!

**Kim Crawford: **:L

**Kim Crawford **to **Jack Anderson:**

The one who…

-Insists that I like

-The Guys insist I like

-The Girls insist I like

-Has lush hair and eyes

-Is amazing at karate

-Is my partner-in-crime

-I meet up at Circus burger with every Friday ;)

-Is actually Hilarious!

- I absolutely love :D

**Eddie Jones: **Sounds like lurvvvvve to me!

_(Jack Anderson and 5 other friends like this)_

**Kim Crawford: **Shudupp! Of Course I love Jack!

**Jack Anderson: **Aww, you love me?

**Jack Anderson **and **Kim Crawford **are now in a relationship

**A/N: Hey, how was it? Can you give the review button some love? Yes? No? Yes?**

_**Fyre x**_


End file.
